The Dateing Game
by ice-cherry
Summary: a dating show
1. Shay

Hey this is another story but has a twist. It's not like my other one this is a lot, a lot less sirious. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yugi: man do I have to say this  
  
Ashley: YES, or else  
  
Yugi: what's the or else  
  
Ashley: I'll get tea and she'll give you a friendship lecture. :)  
  
Yugi: NO!!! PLZ GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: well do it all ready  
  
Yugi: fine, Ashley does not in anyway own yu-gi-oh, or any thing else she writes about. But she does own herself. Of course *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Music~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley: hello and welcome to the dating show I'm your host Ashley, and here's my friend and contestant Shay.  
  
Shay: What the hell am I doing here Ashley! The last thing I remember is that you gave me a muffin and then I blacked out.  
  
Ashley: well the only way I could get you here is by knocking you out so I did. Know let's get on with the questions.  
  
Shay: all right, person #1 what is your fav thing to do.  
  
Person #1: well I like to steal millennium items  
  
Shay: riiiiiiiiight. Well person#2 if you could be an ice-cream flavor what flavor would you be and why Person#2: I think I would be rocky-road because I have a rocky personality and I use to play with huge rocks when I was little I think.  
  
Shay: oooooooookay, well person#3 if you could do one thing to me that meant we were on a date what would you do  
  
Person#3: first I would take you to the movies, the we would go to my house and I would kill you.  
  
Shay: that's 2 things  
  
Person#3: okay then I would just kill you  
  
Shay: What does that have anything to do with a date  
  
Person#3: I don't know  
  
*Shay takes out a necklace with a ring and strokes it* Shay: precious  
  
Persons#1,2 &3: is she all right  
  
Ashley: yup that's normal old shay. I was beging to wonder.  
  
DING************************************************  
  
Ashley: well that's all the time for questions. Who do you choose Shay?  
  
Shay: UM......... 15 minutes later****************************************  
  
Ashley: WELL!  
  
Shay: I think I'll choose person#3  
  
Ashley: okay first we'll show you who you didn't choose Person#1 is Bakura!  
  
Shay: cookie!!!  
  
Bakura: huh?  
  
Shay: that's the nick name I gave you  
  
Ashley: k on with the show person#2 is Yami.  
  
Shay: Yumi.  
  
Yami: nick name right  
  
Shay: yup  
  
Ashley: and now for person#3 is * drum role* Malik  
  
Shay: ISHYTAR  
  
Malik: Damn why did I get stuck with the mentally challenged person  
  
Shay: I'm not mentally challenged just challenged  
  
Ashley: Um shay that's not good  
  
Shay: oh ya  
  
Ashley: well you 2 will be going to Jamaica for a week. Bye and join us next time on The Dating Game  
  
Malik: HELP ME PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami & Bakura: MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! well how was it Malik: I don't like it Ashley: SHUT UP ~ hits malik in the head ~ Malik: Okay I'll do it. Plz R&R 


	2. Kiysho

Ashley: I'm back :)  
  
Malik and Yugi: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: YES! (Hits yugi and malik in the head with her hand)  
  
Malik and yugi: OW  
  
Ashley: OW yourself, anyway if you just stop being mean I wouldn't terrorize you guy's  
  
Malik: well I didn't get stuck with the challenged girl then I wouldn't be  
  
Ashley: how is it by the way  
  
Malik: Okay but one prob  
  
Ashley: what is it  
  
Malik: Shay  
  
Yugi: can we get on with the story now  
  
Ashley: sure *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Music~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley: hi and welcome I'd like to thank all the people who wrote to me. You all know me from last story oh ya if you didn't read it yet it might make more scence.  
  
Camera man: get on with it all ready  
  
Ashley: okay. Well I'm your host Ashley and this is the dating game, and is contestant for asking to be on the show is Kiyoshi!  
  
Kiyoshi: HI! Thank you Ashley! (  
  
Ashley: your welcome. Now if you'll ask the questions plz Kiyoshi: K. Person#1 what are you looking for in a girls description girl?  
  
Person#1: Well I'm looking for a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and two blue highlight bordering the face.  
  
Kiyoshi: well then I fit that description  
  
Person#1: really! No kinding.  
  
Kiyoshi: yup, and person#2 what's your idea of a great date  
  
Person#2: well going to the movies, then we run into Tèa and I ditch you and I spend the rest of night with her  
  
Kiyoshi: Okay that's a little weird. So person#3 what was the most honorable thing you've ever done?  
  
Person#3: well I entered a dueling contest to save my sister from going blind, if that's not honorable then I don't know what is.  
  
Kiyoshi: well that's very sweet.  
  
Ashley: well times up. Who do you choose Kiyoshi?  
  
Kiyoshi: I think I'll choose person#1  
  
Person#1: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: First let's see who you didn't choose person#2 is Yugi Mouto! Person#3 is Joey Wheeler!  
  
Kiyoshi: come on.  
  
Ashley: AND PERSON#1 IS RYOU BAKURA!!!  
  
Kiyoshi and Ryou: YES!  
  
Ashley: Wow you two sure like each other. Well the you two will be going to Mexico for a week and that's all for tonight see ya ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ashley: Well plz give me some reviews and if you ask I might include you.(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


	3. Millenium Princess

Ya I got more reviews. Well I'm having a special guest on here who keep reviewing my stories and the other way around so here it is  
  
Ashley: well we're here on the dating game and are next Bacheloret is Millennium Princess  
  
MP(Millennium Princess): Hey  
  
Ashley: hi, well why don't you ask your questions  
  
MP: OK. Bachelor #1 what is your fav place to visit?  
  
Bachelor#1: that would be Egypt because I grew up there 5 000 years ago  
  
MP: o.O umm and how old are you again never mind. Bachelor #2 what is the thing that most ppl say that you look like (Ashley: I know these are bad questions but I'm running out of ideas)  
  
Bachelor#2: that would be a Dog (I wonder who that could be)  
  
MP: that's cute, um bachelor #3 what is the longest job you've ever had  
  
Bachelor#3: the same job I've had since my father died (no clue when he took over)  
  
MP: I'm sorry to here that  
  
Bachelor#3: don't be  
  
Ashley: well that's all the time we have for now MP would you like to chose now  
  
MP: ok I think I'll choose bachelor #2  
  
Ashley: ok lets see who you didn't chose first and bachelor #1 is YAMI *whispers* man he's on this show a lot  
  
Yami: I heard that  
  
Ashley: OH um well bachelor #3 is as you can guess SETO KIABA  
  
Kiaba: yes I wasn't chosen  
  
Ashley: AND THE BACHELOR YOU CHOSE IS JOEY WHEELER  
  
MP: kool  
  
Ashley: well you 2 will be going to New York City, U.S.A for the week *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* I know my stories are short but I'm way runnin ideas. And I did this chapter to thank MP for putting me in her story. 


End file.
